WMPB
Maryland Public Television (MPT) is the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) member state network for the U.S. state of Maryland. It operates under the auspices of the Maryland Public Broadcasting Commission, an agency of the Maryland state government that holds the licenses for all PBS member stations licensed in the state. It benefits from the support of an affiliated 501©(3) organization, the MPT Foundation, Inc. (formerly known as the Maryland Public Broadcasting Foundation, Inc.). Studios are located in the unincorporated community of Owings Mills in northwestern Baltimore County. MPT operates six full-power transmitters that cover nearly all of the state, plus Washington, D.C. and parts of Virginia, West Virginia, Delaware, and Pennsylvania. Its local and regional television credits include several state-focused programs on civic and public affairs, as well as a variety of original performance, documentary, and entertainment offerings for the citizens of Maryland. Beyond broadcasting, MPT creates instructional videos, develops training, and builds Internet sites that serve tens of thousands of students, teachers, and child-care providers annually. The centerpiece of MPT's service to Maryland educators, students, and families is Thinkport, a Web site that offers online teaching resources, professional development opportunities and digital technology tools to assist educators. Maryland Public Television has earned awards ranging from television Emmys for its quality productions to government citations for its volunteerism and educational accomplishments. MPT has been led by Larry Unger, president and chief executive officer, since 2011. History WMPB (licensed to Baltimore) first signed on in 1969 as the first station of the Maryland Center for Public Broadcasting; it gained satellite stations in Salisbury, Hagerstown, and Annapolis between 1971 and 1975, resulting in a formation of a statewide public television network. The network adopted its current name in 1984. Maryland Instructional Television (Maryland ITV), a division of the State Department of Education, was also housed at the network until 1991. On July 4, 1987, WFPT (licensed to Frederick) signed on as a third PBS member station for the Washington market, while WGPT in Oakland signed on as the MPT station for extreme western portions of Maryland (which is part of the Pittsburgh television market); prior to the latter station's launch, PBS programming was only available over the air via WNPB-TV. About 1999, the network launched an afternoon Britcom programming block, Afternoon Tea, replacing children's programming. By 2009, MPT was airing kids' programming during the day on its MPT Select channel. In September 2015, as part of budget cuts, MPT outsourced its master control operations to Public Media Management—a joint venture of Boston PBS member WGBH and Sony Corporation. Stations Full Power Stations Logo History Coming soon Gallery MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg Category:PBS Member Stations Category:PBS Member Networks Category:Channel 67 Category:Channel 28 Category:Channel 31 Category:Channel 22 Category:Channel 62 Category:Channel 36 Category:Baltimore Category:Salisbury Category:Hagerstown Category:Annapolis Category:Frederick Category:Oakland Category:Maryland Category:1969 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969 Category:Former NET Affiliates Category:UHF Category:PBS Maryland Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:Television stations in Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania Category:PBS Pennsylvania Category:Television stations in New York Category:New York Category:PBS New York Category:PBS New Jersey Category:New York City Category:New Jersey Category:Philadelphia Category:Allentown/Reading/Bethlehem, PA Category:Harrisburg Category:VHF Category:Lancaster Category:Scranton Category:Wilkes-Barre Category:Wilmington Category:Delaware Category:Newark Category:Atlantic City Category:York